


Обманутый

by may_the_eternal



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_the_eternal/pseuds/may_the_eternal
Summary: Для достижения своей цели Фрик был готов на все
Relationships: Fred Jones Sr./Sheriff Bronson Stone
Kudos: 3





	Обманутый

Шериф Хрустальной Пещеры не был таким уж полным идиотом, каким казался. Вопреки мнению назойливых детишек Бронсон Стоун не был полностью некомпетентен. За годы работы он много повидал, много знал, и, хотя не умел ловить ненормальных, притворившихся призраками, не раз смотрел страху в глаза. В глаза бесчисленным убийцам, насильникам и похитителям. Он думал, что знает, как обнаружить монстра за костюмом людей. Но одного всё-таки упустил. 

Ведь Бронсон Стоун был добрым малым, по-своему общительным и ласковым. И любил Бронсон преданно. Доверял. Доверял полностью, без остатка и оглядки. Соглашался со всем и во всем, отмахиваясь от голоса разума. Делал все, о чем бы не попросили, даже если интуиция орала, что здесь что-то не так. 

Поэтому, когда щенок теперь-уже-бывшего мэра подходит и встаёт за спиной, Бронсон впервые не гонит и не кричит на него. Он ведь знал. И даже пытался назвать его «папой». Но Джонс-старший не позволил. И Фред понял. Промолчал. Даже друзьям не позволил затрагивать эту тему. Стоун слышал, как девчонка Динкли пыталась то ли подколоть, то ли съязвить, после того, как дело о чекнувшейся Афродите было закрыто. И получила довольно резкий ответ. 

— Вы знали? — голос пацана дрожит, но он старается держаться себя в руках. 

— Нет, Фред. Он одурачил нас всех.


End file.
